Schrodinger
|affiliation = Hellsing (as Alucard's familiar) Millennium (past) |relations = Adolf Hitler (Doc's Story: father) Unnamed catgirl (Doc's Story: mother) The Major The Doctor (creator) |status = Active |body = Humanoid |height = |length = |weight = |sentience = Sentient |sapience = Sapient |universe = Doc's StoryThe hentai manga Doc's Story features the creation of a neko woman by Dok, who is raped by Hitler, the werecat being the offspring. The manga was written by the anime's creater, Kouta Hirano. Hellsing |creator = [[Wikipedia:Kouta Hirano|平野 耕太 - Hirano Kōta]] |designer = 平野 耕太 - Hirano Kōta |actor = [[Wikipedia:Ryōko Shiraishi|白石 涼子 - Shiraishi Ryōko]] (voice) }} Warrant Officer Schrodinger is a former Oberscharführer from Millenium and currently the only familiar of Hellsing agent Alucard. Schrödinger held the rank of Oberscharführer and served in the Millennium military unit "Werewolf". He was created by the Doctor and acts as an envoy for the Major. His relationship with The Major is very different than most of the soldiers commanded by him, as he seems to emit a sense of affection for Schrodinger, much similar to the relationship of an owner who could never be angry towards his pet cat. Due to his ability to be "everywhere and nowhere" at the same time, he has proved to be a useful spy and messenger for Millennium's forces. Appearance He appears to be around 14 (which was also the minimum age of Hitler Youth membership) with cat ears and dressing in a Hitler Youth uniform, which consists of black shorts, a yellow dress shirt, black knee high socks and a black tie. He also wears white gloves and black dress shoes. In the OVA series (Hellsing Ultimate) Schrodinger can be seen to have a tail when Doc tells him he can look at the Captain's guidebook, although previously in the same scene he is shown to not have one. While talking to Zorin Blitz, he also had a tail, but it disappeared when he was done with her. Personality Abilities The exact nature of Schrödinger's abilities has yet to be defined. It is confirmed by the Major that Schrodinger only exists for as long as he is aware of himself. He was able to appear in Hellsing's conference room without difficulty, despite the high security of the building at the time. He also appeared inside Zorin Blitz's illusions while she was attempting to attack Seras Victoria's mind, indicating that he can appear in mental realms as well. Schrodinger himself often states that he is "everywhere and nowhere", meaning that if he thinks of being somewhere, then he will be there. This also explains his apparent regeneration and teleportation. Even if Schrödinger is fatally wounded, if he believes that he is alive and unscathed, then he will be. When Alucard drinks the blood of Rip Van Winkle, Schrodinger is suddenly sitting on the ship with a hand television, while in the same scene he is shown standing on the right side of the Major, showing his multipresence (the scene has been edited out in the Blu-ray version of the OVAs). Category:Hellsing Universe Category:Humanoids Category:Characters with superhuman endurance Category:Characters with multipresence Category:Characters with a healing factor Category:Living Characters Category:Males Category:Paranormal Beings Category:Characters with teleportation Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Human Variations Category:Characters Debuting in 2001 Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Military Personnel Category:German Characters